Quem está se escondendo na Torre?
by Angel red
Summary: Nas noites, os nossos jovens super heróis escutam uns barulhos estranhos... será que tem alguem na Torre fazendo das suas? quem poderia ser?
1. Brigas de todos os dias

**Brigas de todos os dias **

Era um dia normal na Torre T, normal... normal... dia normal... sempre o mesmo... a mesma briga de todos os dias...

_Você é um idiota!!- gritou zangada a empata entrando na sala comum seguida pelo seu colega verde

_Não foi a minha culpa!- ele se defendeu

_Você fez pedaços meu livro e diz que não foi a sua culpa?!!! – disse a garota de pele cinza se virando e olhando para ele de frente

_Foi o Silkie- objetou o garoto verde

Os outros titãs estavam na sala comum fazendo suas coisas habituais, mas agora nenhum deles podia se concentrar com todo o barulho que aqueles dois faziam

_Você é um tolo imaturo!!- gritou Ravena muito furiosa

_E você é uma apática!! Não tem bom-senso!

_Por favor, meus amigos, por que sempre brigam? Vocês têm que ser unidos – falou baixinho Estelar com um pouco de hesitação, tentando acalmar seus dois colegas

_Diz isso para ela!!- disse o Mutano

_Isso é impossível!!- gritou Ravena irritada

_Concordo com você!!- gritou ele também zangado

_Nooossa... isso é novidade, vocês nunca concordam em nada... tal vez estejam avançando... – comentou o titã cibernético esperando acalmar um pouco a temperatura e então ele percebeu que... não adianta

_Eu te odeio!!- gritou a empata e saiu da sala comum

_Eu já sei! Não precisa repetir!!- falou o garoto verde saindo detrás dela

_Auuuu, eu tenho dor de cabeça com essas brigas de todos os dias – disse Cyborg com a mão na cabeça, eles ainda podiam escutar a briga fora da sala comum , já longe

_Eu também – disse Robin

_A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa com esses dois... mas o quê? – perguntou o garoto biônico

_Eu não faço idéia

_Eu tenho uma idéia – disse Estelar sorrindo

_Qual? – perguntam eles curiosos

_A gente tem que fazer que os nossos amigos Ravena e Mutano sejam mais amigos ^ ^

_??????- os garotos olharam para ela como se fosse de outro mundo... bom... na verdade ela é, e isso se notava

_O Quê?- perguntou ela pelo olhar estranho deles

_Oh, eu quero morrer- disse Cyborg. A situação de seus colegas (Ravena e Mutano) não tinha solução... e ainda escutavam a briga longe

_Bom, ao menos a gente pode dormir tranqüilamente na noite – falou Robin

_É... ao menos – disse Cyborg um pouco (só um pouco) conforme

////Na Noite///

Robin estava dormindo profundamente, o relógio tinha 1: 30 da madrugada. Foi então que se escutam uns barulhos... uns barulhos estranhos. Robin acordou e levantou-se. O garoto prodígio caminhou até a porta, os barulhos escutavam-se na sala comum. Robin saiu do seu quarto e caminhou pelo corredor escuro em direção á sala comum, então ele sentiu algo tocar seu ombro...

_Ahhh! - Robin gritou do susto e se virou rapidamente para lutar

_Calma, calma, Robin, sou eu – disse Cyborg com suas mãos diante dele para se proteger

_Cyborg, quê esta fazendo acordado? – baixando as mãos atacantes

_Bom... eu escutei uns barulhos esquisitos e...

_Eu também!!

_Entao vamos para ver o quê é – sugeriu o garoto de metal

Os dois titãs caminham sigilosamente até a sala comum, chegam, ligam a luz e...

_Nada - disse Cyborg quando viu, pois... nada

_Mas os barulhos se escutavam aqui na sala, estou seguro – afirmou Robin

_Vamos revisar a câmera de segurança – propôs Cyborg

Entao eles fizeram isso, mas o resultado foi ainda mais desconcertante...

_Nao consigo ver nada- falou Cyborg ficando mais perto da tela para ver melhor, mas ainda assim não viu nada

_Eu só veio escuridão – disse o mascarado

_É claro que é escuridão! É noite! Seu tolo

_Eu sei que é noite!- ele não gostava nada da palavra "tolo" - Mas é escuro demais...

_Oi, amigos, o quê estão fazendo? – apareceu Estelar ao lado deles

_Estelar, por que está acordada?- perguntou Cyborg

_Eram vocês dois os que estavam fazendo esse barulho estranho?- ela respondeu com outra pergunta

_Nao, não era a gente... você também escutou esses sonidos? – questionou Robin

_Sim

_Tal vez seja o Mutano – comentou o garoto metálico

_Mutano?- disse o mascarado levantando a sobrancelha

_Tal vez o Mutano se levantou para ir ao banheiro- explicou o Cyborg

_Cyborg... o banheiro Não esta na sala comum T T – disse o garoto prodígio olhando para ele como se tivesse orelhas de burro

_É, tem ração XD – com um sorriso dos grandes

_E se foi um rato?- falou Estelar para se somar á conversa

_Rato?

_Não, pode ter ratos no galpão, mas não na sala, Estelar – disse Cyborg com muita segurança

_É verdade- concordou Robin - eu acho que não é nada, é melhor a gente ir para a cama

_É, concordo com você

////Dia////

Os titãs estavam na mesa tomando o café da manhã... e falando do que aconteceu na noite

_Vocês não escutaram os barulhos estranhos da noite?- perguntou Cyborg ao Mutano e a Ravena, porque eles foram os únicos que não se levantaram na noite

_Não, eu não escutei nada- disse Mutano com a boca cheia de Tofu

_Nem eu - disse Ravena bebendo sua erva-mate

_Temos que descobrir o quê foi aquilo – falou Robin

_Eu acho que estão ficando malucos – disse Mutando bebendo sue copo de leite de soia

_É, só estão imaginando coisas – falou Ravena monótona

_Não acredito que vocês, com esses seus poderes especiais, não tinham ouvido nada - disse Cyborg... e estava certo, Mutano tinha sentidos melhores desarrolhados e Ravena podia detectar a presença das pessoas

_Nada - repetiu Ravena

_Absolutamente nada- ecoou Mutano

_Eu já não podia dormir pensando em que poderia ser um monstro!- disse Estelar com medo, lembrando o que aconteceu depois de eles assistirem um filme de horror.

_Oh, já deixem essa parada toda... eu vou contar uma piada para vocês se acalmar... – disse Mutano sorrindo fazendo menção de começar com a sua piada... mas foi interrompido...

_Não quer dizer "para eles se irritar mais"?- falou a empata

_Eu não to falando com você – disse o Mutano zangado sem olhar para ela

_Bom, guarde a sua piada sem graça até que eu não esteja na sala - falou ela sem expressão

_Então vai embora se você não quiser escutar!- o Mutano se irritou

_Eu não quero ir embora e não pode me obrigar!- gritou zangada

_Por que vocês têm que brigar por qualquer bobeira?- perguntou Cyborg cobrindo as orelhas para não escutar

_Ela começou!!

_Eu não quero escutar suas piadas idiotas!

_Eu não vou contar minhas piadas para você, se você escuta não é a minha culpa!!- ele se levantou zangado da cadeira e caminhou desafiante ficando perto do seu rosto

_Por que não pode ficar calado?!!- disse a empata saindo da sala

_Porque para isso eu tenho boca... volta aqui! Eu não acabei com você!! – ele saiu trás ela

_Aqueles dois vão me deixar maluco – falou chateado Cyborg

_É... ainda não tem pensado nada para eles ficar bem um com o outro?- perguntou Robin

_Ficar bem? Fala sério!! O máximo que a gente poderia conseguir é que eles se tolerarem, ainda isso é difícil...

_Tal vez um delicioso Curibernec os deixe melhor... – propôs Estelar

_Nao!!!- gritaram os dois garotos... na verdade ninguém gostava da sua "comida", se pode se chamar assim....

_É que... eu acho que isso não vai adiantar nada, Estelar- disse Robin para que ela não se sinta ofendida

///Noite////

Estelar estava dormindo tranqüilamente na sua brandinha cama... mas uns barulhos acordam ela...

_Oh não! São aqueles sonidos outra vez!...- disse ela com medo e cobrindo sua face com o cobertor - o quê eu to fazendo? Eu tenho que ver o quê é aquilo, eu sou uma titã, eu sou corajosa – então ela levanta da sua cama, mas ainda com medo...

Estelar saiu do seu dormitório e caminhou em direção á sala comum, o lugar onde estava o barulho, escutava como se fosse alguma pessoa buscando alguma coisa...

_Estelar... – escutou uma voz nas suas costas

_Ah!!- gritou Estelar assustada

_Calma, calma, sou eu... por que todos ficam com medo de mim?- disse Cyborg

_Ay, amigo Cyborg, quê bom que é você – falou ela contente

_Shhh, gente, não faça barulho y vamos- murmurou Robin saindo da escuridão e fazendo senhas para que eles o sigam

Os três caminharam sigilosamente á sala, ligaram a luz eeeeee... não havia nada... só notaram a porta do armário se mexendo suspeitosamente...

_O intruso está ali!!- disse Robin correndo ate o armário

_Parado!!!- gritou ele abrindo a porta, mas não tinha ninguém ali... somente o mesmo de sempre... as armas de reposto

_Não entendo... a porta se mexeu...- falou Robin revisando bem o armário

_É, eu também o vi- disse Cyborg assomando o olhar para ver também

_Eu também- afirmou Estelar

_Sem dúvida, há algo ou alguém entrando na Torre e a gente tem que descobrir o que é – disse Robin

_É, mas eu acho que neste momento vai ser difícil descobrir alguma coisa – falou Cyborg olhando o relógio

_Ta certo, vamos dormir e amanhã eu vou fazer um plano...

.............................................................................................................................................................

Como foi? Gostaram? Eu espero. Vou continuar logo logo, sem dúvida!

O quê vocês acham? Será o Slade? O maluco do controle? O demente Mord? O irmão Sangue? A irmandade negra? Ou quem??? Vocês vão descobrir depois...

Reviews please :3... são precisos para eu continuar...


	2. O plano para a caça

Cap. 2 -- O plano para a caça

////Dia///

_Muito bem, pessoal, este é o plano... - disse o garoto prodígio entrando na sala de jantar, onde estão os outros comendo o café-da-manhã

_Plano? Quê plano? Plano para quê?- perguntou o Mutano confuso

_O plano para capturar o invasor das noites

_Ainda com essa bobeira? – perguntou Ravena

_Não é bobeira nenhuma, temos certeza que há alguém invadindo a Torre na noite, e quem sabe o quê ele esteja procurando aqui – falou Cyborg comendo o ultimo bocado do seu lanche

_Por que ficam insistindo nisso? Vocês mesmos disseram que não encontraram nada na sala comum e nem na câmera de segurança – disse o garoto verde

_Tal vez seja um... fantasma ó ò – Estelar estava fazendo uma carinha de assustada

_Os fantasmas não existem – disse Ravena sem emoção

_Tal vez os fantasmas não existam, mas sim os vilões, e temos que fazer alguma coisa antes que aconteça algo mau ou perigoso – disse o mascarado

_E aí, qual é o plano?- questionou Cyborg pondo atenção

_Pelas noites, um de nos tem que ficar na sala comum de guardião, cada um vai ter a sua vez, e sem objeção – disse Robin seriamente

_E se é um fantasma como disse a Estelar?!!! – disse Mutano com medo se imaginando ele sozinho na sala comum e aparecendo um fantasma espantando ele

_Só os idiotas acreditam em fantasmas- falou obviamente... Ravena

_Oh, não, lá vão eles de novo – falou o garoto biônico com a mão na cabeça e com muita decepção

_E quem nesta Torre não tem medo depois que VOCÊ fez aparecer essas coisas estranhas e assustadoras logo de ver um filme de horror?! – falou o metamorfo

Na verdade, os outros garotos não sabiam de onde nasceu aquela coragem do Mutano de sempre se defender e contestar, antes ele ficava caladinho, mas agora nem o Robin ganhava ele numa briga

_Foi um acidente – falou ela sem nenhuma emoção

Realmente o Mutano nunca brigava usando insultos com ninguém, pelo contrario da Ravena, somente algumas coisinhas como "apática" ou "sem bom-senso", mas isso quando estava zangado de verdade. Ele tentava sempre de não levantar muito a voz, apenas o necessário para todos saberem que está irritado, ele é um cavaleiro, afinal de contas. A questão é que ele nunca ficava calado agora, sempre reagia, já não tolerava ser tratado como um idiota.

_Um acidente?! Olha para eles!- disse Mutano apontando os três colegas na mesa que o estavam olhando com os olhos bem abertos e surpresos - Você os deixou desvairados e malucos! E isso só por não aceitar seus medos!

_¬ ¬... – os três na mesa não disseram nada

Tal vez a coragem nasceu desde que ele cresceu, agora não era mais o "pequenininho" ou o "baixinho" da equipe, esse papel era já do Robin, pois o Mutano ultrapassava a Ravena e o Robin, estava do tamanho da Estelar, para ser exatos. E muito maior nos músculos, é claro que não exageradamente, se não que estavam bem proporcionais

_Não é culpa minha se você é uma galinha!!! – gritou a empata

E respeito disso, por estranho que pareça, ele ainda era o engraçadinho da turma, aquele que sempre sorria e contava a suas piadas (segundo ele, com muita graça), e a pesar das brigas, nunca deixava a Ravena tranqüila, ou melhor, sozinha. E essa era uma questão que os outros titãs não entendiam. Se eles brigavam tanto, por que sempre estavam juntos?

_Você também tem medo!

É claro que a "coragem" estava se transformando em "bobagem", pois o garoto esquecia completamente que, com a Ravena, não é conveniente pugnar. Todos sabiam disso. Mas o Mutano já perdeu o medo a qualquer dos seus colegas da turma (sem deixar de lado o líder), incluindo a Ravena

_Mas eu não to com medo disto!! Porque eu sei que não é nada! Não é real! E não há fantasma nenhum!!- gritou ela muito zangada

Afinal de contas, o quê mais ela pode fazer que não seja gritar ou se irritar...?

_Você está dizendo isso agora, e depois descobri que quem está fazendo sair os monstros é VOCÊ!

_ ... – Ravena parecia que estava perto de explodir e então... ela abriu os olhos que agora tinham um brilho branco – Eu vou te ensinar o que é ter medo!!!!- ela pulou sobre o garoto na sua frente o fazendo cair de costas no chão e apertou seu pescoço com as duas mãos- Você é um idiota, moleque, irritante, doido, tolo, desgraçado, verde, pateta!!! Eu vou te matar!! – disse ela enquanto o estrangulava e sacudia batendo sua cabeça no chão uma e outra vez, enquanto ele já sentia os olhos fora da cara e a língua saindo da boca, e agora o garoto verde estava azul...

Os outros garotos correram para separá-los

_Ravena, já chega!!- Cyborg a pegou fazendo que solte o Mutano. Estelar ajudou ao titã mais jovem a se sentar, enquanto ele tentava recuperar a respiração

_Puxa! - falou o metamorfo recuperando a sua cor, com uma mão no pescoço e apenas podendo engolir. Mutano, com o estrangulamento que acabava de receber, tivesse preferido gostoso um tapa... e um dos grandes.

_Você é um completo estúpido!! – disse Ravena saindo da sala comum

_Hei! Eu não sou um estúpido! Venha e me diz isso na cara! – o Mutano levantou-se e foi atrás dela

_Eu não quero ver a sua cara horrível!- podia se escutar a voz da empata fora da sala

Cyborg estava indo trás deles, mas...

_Cyborg, não vá- estabeleceu Robin

_Mas... você não viu o que aconteceu? – ele objetou

_Não se preocupe, Mutano não se atreveria a fazer alguma coisa a Ravena

_Não é por ela por quem me preocupo, é ele!! O verdinho foi atrás da morte mesma!!!- disse o garoto de metal agitando os braços desesperadamente. Então escutaram uns barulhos de golpes

_Você está vendo?!! Com certeza Mutano já está nas ultimas!!! – gritou assustado

_Fica frio, Ravena sabe que ela iria á cadeia se matar o Mutano- disse o líder sorrindo

_AY!!! Eu não agüento mais!! – Cyborg colocou as mãos na cabeça com muita frustração- Nos não podemos estar tranqüilos no dia pelas brigas irritantes daqueles dois, e agora não podemos estar tranqüilos nem na noite pelos estranhos barulhos!!

_Bom, mas eu acho que não vai passar desta noite, eu farei de guardião primeiro, o próximo vai ser você Cyborg, depois Estelar, depois Ravena, e último Mutano – falou Robin

///Noite///

Robin ficou de guardião, se recostou no sofá da sala comum. Ele levou sua almofada e um cobertor para estar mais cômodo. Ele estava com sono, com muito sono. Esforçava-se para não fechar os olhos... mas o sono ganhou ele e seus olhos se fecharam. Mas não durou muito dormindo... escutou um barulho na sala... era alguma coisa chegando mais perto dele, inclusive escutou um golpe na mesa... Robin sentiu medo (só um pouquinho, segundo ele), tinha que admitir que era assustador estar numa sala completamente escura onde há algo desconhecido, pior ainda com as coisas, das que falou Mutano no café-da-manhã, em mente (os monstros da Ravena), mas ele o enfrentaria seja lá quem for...

_Parado ai!!!- gritou o garoto pulando do sofá, preparado para lutar, mas novamente... nada, não havia nada. Robin olhou para toda parte da sala, e repentinamente escutou outro barulho esquisito, ele se virou rapidamente e viu o refrigerador aberto... mas nada e ninguém além disso...

///Dia////

_Então... você não viu nada?- perguntou Cyborg

_Não – disse Robin com os braços cruzados. E muito decepcionado

_E você disse que o refrigerador estava aberto? –perguntou a ruiva sentada ao lado de Robin

_Sim, aquela pessoa misteriosa com certeza a abriu – afirmou o garoto de cabelos pretos

_Tem certeza que não foi você mesmo quem a deixou aberta? – perguntou a empata sem tirar os olhos do seu livro

_Não, não fui eu, tenho certeza

_Tal vez ele só tinha sede e chegou para pegar um refrigerante – disse o Mutano, os outros não saberiam disser se ele estava falando de brincadeira ou estava falando sério

_Você é um gênio – disse sarcástica a Ravena

_Eu sei

_Você seria um gênio se assim se chamassem os descerebrados – ela voltou o olhar ao seu livro

_Oh, e você se acha muito inteligente só porque tem o seu nariz prendido ao livro, não é? - disse o garoto verde muito irônico

_Se você soubesse todo o que eu sei...

_Eu seria tão aborrecido quanto você – Mutano interrompeu. Os outros suprimiram umas risadinhas pelo comentário do metamorfo... isso irritou a Ravena, ainda mais

_Não!! Pelo menos você faria funcionar aquele "amendoim" que tem na sua cabeça e absurdamente você chama de "cérebro"!- agora ela estava zangada de novo

_Não é um amendoim! É um cérebro... não! É um super- cérebro perfeitamente funcional! Mas eu não quero usá-lo do jeito que você faz... Espremendo ele!

_Ay! Fica longe de mim!!- disse ela saindo da sala... uma vez mais

_Você começou!- disse Mutano saindo atrás dela (e com certeza vocês já sabiam que ele faria isso)- E agora eu tenho que terminar!! Venha aqui!!- escutou-se já fora da sala

_Esses dois não tem jeito... T T- falou Cyborg

_É... Bom Cyborg, é a sua vez desta noite, espero que você tenha mais sorte do que eu – falou o menino pássaro

_Não tem problema, se esse "personagem" é invisível e por isso não o vemos, não pode escapar do meu olho de visão ultravioleta – garantiu o titã robótico

///Noite///

Cyborg fez a mesma coisa que o Robin, levou uma almofada, não um cobertor porque ele não sente frio nenhum. Pelo contrario do Robin, o sono não pode ganhar o Cyborg, porque ele estava bem recarregado e acordado... é claro que seu lado humano estava com sono, mas não lhe ganharia. Não havia nada de estranho na sala comum, nem barulhos, nem nada, eram 02: 17 da madrugada... e nada.

_Ay... eu já to cansado de esperar- disse ele se acomodando para dormir

De repente ele escutou algo... sim, era alguém chegando mais perto...

_Para! seja lá quem for!! – Cyborg pulou do sofá para lutar, mas não viu nada... – espera aí, quê que é isso?! Uma sombra! Uma sombra se mexendo! – disse ele ao ver uma sombra que parecia ter vida

Ele a seguiu, mas não alcançou ver nada...

_Isto é estranho...

///Dia///

_Entao... você viu uma sombra?- questionou Robin

_Sim – respondeu Cyborg

_Eu sabia!! Tem alguém se escondendo na Torre nas noites!!- gritou o garoto pássaro

_Oh, fala sério, Robin... foi uma s.o.m.b.r.a...- enfatizou Mutano- quem não vê "sombras" na noite? - disse ele olhando para seu líder como se ele tivesse cara de burro

_Mas estava se mexendo!!- disse Cyborg

_Tal vez era a cortina agitada pelo vento... – insistiu o metamorfo

_Não! É alguém! Eu tenho certeza!- afirmou Robin-.... tal vez é o Slade...

_Slade? Se fosse Slade já estaríamos mortos – assegurou Mutano, que estava alimentando o Silkie

_Mas... – Robin quis objetar, mas foi interrompido

_O verdinho está certo, Slade não é dos que brincam de escondidinhas, ou pelo menos não desse jeito – Cyborg concordou com Mutano

_Então, quem poderá ser?- perguntou Estelar

_Poderia ser qualquer, lembrem de que muitos vilões entraram na Torre sem problema- lembrou Cyborg

_E... o quê ele quer?

_Tal vez está tirando alguma coisa da Torre, ou fazendo alguma coisa nela... não tem nada de diferente na torre, Cyborg?- indagou Robin olhando para seu colega robótico

_Não, eu já revisei até o ultimo rincão e não há nada fora de lugar- afirmou Cyborg

_Não falta alguma coisa? – perguntou Estelar

_Não

_Sim falta sim!!!- gritou Mutano nas suas costas, eles se viraram para olhar ele, com muita atenção - Eu não posso encontrar meu sapato em lugar nenhum!!- acabou dizendo o metamorfo com desesperação

_T T... – os olhares deles só diziam uma coisa: "cala-a-boca-seu-moleque-idiota!"

_Não precisa de ladrão para que as suas coisas desapareçam- e quem mais que Ravena poderia dizer isso

Mutano não quis virar para olhar ela de frente, ele ficou apertando os punhos tentando se conter

_Se precisarem de mim estou na sala de treinamento- disse o garoto verde caminhando até a porta com as sobrancelhas encurvadas para abaixo, deixando claro que ele estava muito zangado, mas pela primeira vez ele não estava com vontade de brigar, o melhor era sair do recinto

É. A sala de treinamento, o lugar onde Mutano sempre estava se não jogava videogames, até Robin começava achar que era um louco obsessivo no treinamento, ninguém o ganhava agora

_Agora vai dizer que está ofendido? – disse a empata antes de ele sair da sala.

_Argh!! – ele se virou para encará-la, agora sim ele estava irritado- Qualé?!! Se eu disser alguma coisa você se irrita! Se eu não disser nada você também se irrita!!- então ele saiu da sala porque não estava com vontade de escutar a ravena

_ Você é um imaturo que... hei! Venha aqui! Não me deixe falando sozinha!! – Ravena saiu atrás dele

_¬ ¬ imaginam aqueles dois de noivos?- comentou Cyborg

_Noivos? O Mutano e a Ravena? Isso é algo que eu não consigo imaginar – disse Robin

_E se a gente faz que eles sejam noivos? – perguntou a tamaraneana com um sorriso

Os garotos se olharam um ao outro pelo comentário da ruiva e....

Os garotos explodiram em risadas...

_HA, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!! Isso seria tão fácil quanto fazer que Slade seja bonzinho!! – disse rindo o garoto prodígio

_É isso aí! HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!! – o Cyborg estava rindo como maluco também

_Bom... esta noite é a sua vez, Estelar- disse Robin depois de um longo tempo de risada maluca

_É... _tomara não apareça nada assustador.... – _pensou Estelar

_///_Noite////

Estelar estava de guardião na sala comum, com muito medo...

_Tenho que ficar calma, tenho que ficar calma, nada de mau pode acontecer, não há fantasmas, não há monstros, não há... – então escutou o barulho, ela cobriu sua face com o cobertor, mas logo ela escutou um sonido familiar, Estelar levantou o olhar acima do sofá

_Silkie? O quê está fazendo aqui?- disse ela aliviada vendo sua querida larvinha. Silkie chegou perto dela para que o carrega-se

_Você também estava com medo de ficar sozinho? Venha comigo, que bom que você vem- ela o carregou nos seu colo

////Dia////

_Então... nada? – perguntou Robin

_Não, somente o Silkie, acho que ele sentia medo de ficar sozinho no meu quarto – explicou Estelar

_Ah! Isto está me deixando maluco!- disse Robin com a mão na cabeça e irritado porque não conseguiu resultados

_A gente já percebeu isso, Robin – falou o garoto verde entrando na sala e sorrindo com superioridade

_Esta noite é a vez de Ravena – disse Cyborg olhando para ela

_Que seja- ela levantou os ombros- mas eu acho que é só perda de tempo

_É claro que não, desta vez vai dar certo, com teus poderes a gente não pode falhar... – disse Robin com muita seguridade

Ravena revirou os olhos

_Slade não poderá fugir desta vez!!- gritou Robin

_Ainda com o "Slade"?!! NÃO, e repito, NÃO é Slade!!!- disse Cyborg chateado e agitando os braços de arriba para abaixo

_Eu acho que só estão perdendo o tempo, se deixam a Ravena de guardião, o vilão não vai querer nem assomar os narizes quando a veja – disse Mutano com um sorriso de brincadeira

Os três colegas viraram o olhar para a Ravena, expectantes aos gritos da empata...

_¬ ¬...- Ravena não disse nada

__Fiuuuu_- os titãs suspiraram aliviados

_Pelo menos eu consigo isso!!! Pelo contrario de você, que correria de medo quando veja o vilão!!!- gritou a empata. E a ilusão dos outros desapareceu para sempre

_Eu não faria isso!

_Faria sim! Você é um medroso!!

_Não!!

_Sim!!

Os dois saíram da sala brigando...

_Bom, só fica esperar os resultados desta noite – disse Robin olhando para a porta por onde os dois saíram

/// O Outro Dia///

_Ravena, queremos os resultados- disse Robin, seguido pelo Cyborg e pela Estelar. A empata estava na sala comum lendo seu livro enquanto o metamorfo estava fazendo alguma outra coisa, ali também.

_Nada - disse ela simplesmente e sem levantar o olhar

_Nada?

_Não

_Nadinha? – repetiu Cyborg

_Nada – coou ela

_Nem um barulhinho?

_Não

_Slade deve estar se camuflando!- gritou Robin

_Que NÃO é Slade!!!- disse Cyborg irritado para que o Robin deixe essa bobeira de Slade

_Eu falei que era perda de tempo – disse ravena

_Mas, eu não entendo amiga Ravena, eu escutei os mesmos barulhos na noite, e mais fortes ainda – falou Estelar

_Com certeza foi ela mesma – disse o garoto verde

_Você é o único que faz barulhos quando dorme!- disse a empata

_E como é que você sabe como dorme o Verdinho?- perguntou Cyborg levantando a sobrancelha questionadora e cruzando os braços

_Ehm.... seu quarto está próximo ao meu, como eu não vou escutar os barulhos que ele faz quando dormi? ¬ ¬ - respondeu ela monótona

_E como você sabe que ele está dormindo e não fazendo alguma outra coisa?- interrogou Estelar

_Ehm...

_TA, TA! Parem com isso, isso não interessa. A questão aqui é que não se descobriu nada porque não tem nada- disse Mutano acabando com a conversa sem sentido (segundo ele)

_Isso não é verdade, não há dúvidas de que é alguém, e não vamos descansar até saber o quê é aquilo – assegurou Robin

_Eu já to chateado – disse Cyborg muito preguiçoso

_Não se preocupe, Cy, você vai ver que logo logo vamos pegar aquele fantasma- disse sorrindo Mutano, tentando animar ao seu amigo

_Ainda com o fantasma?!! Não é um fantasma!! – disse ravena

_Você não sabe! Não viu nada!- agora começou o campo de batalha de novo

_Nem você!

_É claro que eu não vi nada! Os fantasmas são invisíveis!!

_Ash! Eu não sei por que desperdiço meu tempo falando com um imaturo infantil!!- disse a empata saindo da sala... outra vez

Mutano estava indo atrás dela, mas alguém o impediu pegando ele do braço...

_Chega de brigar com ela... – disse seu melhor amigo

_Mas... não ouviu do que ela me chamou?!! – Mutano tentava se soltar dele para ir trás dela

_Fica aqui, temos que falar a respeito desta noite – falou Robin

_Desta noite? – perguntou confuso Mutano

_Sim, é a sua vez de guardião

_Auuuuu...- ele levantou os olhos para o céu, muito chateado, como se lhe estivessem mandando fazer bobeira sem sentido... e tal vez seja... ou não?

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Como vai? Tudo legal? Eu espero. Quando será que Mutano e Ravena vão parar de brigar, não é? Já vão ver quando... muahahahaha!!.. há.... há....T T.... ^ ^ bom, esperem o próximo capitulo, eu não vou demorar muito, eu prometo... não mais de um ano... to brincando ^ ^. O próximo capitulo vai ser muuuito interessante, tal vez o Mutano consiga descobrir alguma coisa... vocês vão ver..._

_(peço desculpas pelos erros de português, se teve algum)_

_**Dou credito especial a Beautifulfantasy que escreveu "Uma Chance", fic da que sinceramente gostei muito!! Na verdade eu adore!! ^ ^**_

_Xau! Que Deus abençoe vocês ^ ^ _


	3. Talvez ele já foi embora, ou nao?

**Cap 3 Talvez ele já foi embora... ou não?**

O Mutano estava de guardião agora, mas os outros titãs estavam mais preocupados do que ele...

Robin estava tendo uma conversinha muito séria com Cyborg no seu quarto...

_Não acha que a gente deveria fazer alguma coisa? – Robin perguntou. Na verdade é que ele não tinha muita confiança no seu colega verde. Ele poderia cair dormido ou se não poderia sair correndo se ele ver alguma coisa assustadora

_Fica frio, Robin. O verdinho vai se dar bem... eu acho – respondeu Cyborg. Ele não desconfiava tanto assim do seu amigo, mais o deixava preocupado pela sua segurança

_Ele poderia ver alguma coisa e desmaiar! – disse preocupado o Robin

_Ou poderia deixar o criminoso fugir! – continuou Robin imaginando perder o vilão de novo

_Quê horas são? - perguntou o garoto metálico

_São as três da madrugada- responde Robin olhando o relógio

Os dois garotos não poderam dormir imaginando coisas enquanto Mutano fazia de vigilante...

_Não acha estranho que a gente ainda não ouviu nem um grito até agora? – disse Cyborg mexendo os dedos com impaciência e nervoso

_Sim, eu também estava pensando nisso – falou o líder. Mas ele sabia que se não acontecia nada era porque não tinha nada de errado.

_E se o Mutano dormir, não percebe nada e o seqüestram?!!- gritou o melhor amigo do metamorfo, assustado

_E se o criminoso matar ele?!! – disse com pânico Robin. Agora eles estavam preocupados de verdade. Além da questão do criminoso fugir, eles estavam pensando na segurança do seu amigo... mas se acalmaram, não era preciso a exageração...

De repente eles ouvem um golpe na sala comum, os garotos se olharam com medo e saíram correndo para a sala

_Tudo acabou, Slade!!- gritou Robin abrindo a porta bruscamente

_???? - Robin e Cyborg não viram nada, nadinha.... nem o Mutano

_Oh não!! Mutano!!! Mutano!!! - gritaram eles preocupados procurando os restos do Mutano

_Me procurando?- falou uma voz nas suas costas

_AHH!- os dois se viraram assustados

O Mutano estava parado na porta da sala e olhando para eles como se estivessem malucos, pois isso parecia

_Mutano!!! Você está vivo!- dize Cyborg muito feliz

_Uh???- o Mutano só levantou a sobrancelha questionadora

_Você escutou o barulho? – perguntou Robin

_Ta falando dos barulhos que vocês faziam e dos seus gritos? Como eu não vou escutar? - disse o garoto verde com os braços cruzados

_Onde você estava?!- questionou Robin, irritado por o metamorfo estar o olhando desse jeito... ele odiava esse olhar

_Quê? Não posso ir ao banheiro? – perguntou irônico o metamorfo

_Você se levanta nesta hora ao banheiro? – indagou Cyborg, lembrando da sua antiga hipótese

_Não, só foi desta vez, porque eu bebi muita água, é o único jeito que tenho para não adormecer, e assim ficar acordado- explicou Mutano

_Ah...

_E aí... – falou Mutano depois de um longo minuto de silencio - vão ficar aqui? Porque se vocês quiserem ficar aqui, não tem problema. Eu vou dormir na minha cômoda caminha - disse Mutano enquanto se virava para ir pra seu quarto

_Ah, não, nada disso... – Cyborg pegou ele do braço - é a sua vez de ficar de vigilante e você tem que ficar aqui- falou Cyborg detendo ele

_Então... – ele se virou para seus colegas com uma expressão muito serena - Chega de fazer de malucos y vão embora!!!- acabou gritando, o metamorfo os mandou para seus quartos, e eles foram com a cabeça baixa, como dizendo "já to indo papai"

///Dia///

_Nada? – perguntaram

_Eu já falei mil vezes!... NADA - repetiu o metamorfo por milésima vez, como ele disse

_Tem certeza? Nadinha? Nem um barulhinho? - perguntou de novo Cyborg

_O único "barulhinho" que eu lembro eram os gritos de vocês dois ás três da madrugada - disse ele olhando para eles com repreensão

_Talvez o vilão já foi embora- disse Estelar, tentando fazer seu namorado se sentir melhor

_Quem sabe... – ajudou Cyborg

_Já acabaram os turnos, não é? Porque eu não estava muito cômodo naquele sofá – falou Mutano com a mão no pescoço, que estava doendo por ter dormido no sofá

_Mas... isto não faz sentido – disse pensativo Robin

_Desde o principio não fez sentido- falou Ravena. Ela também estava chateada com esta parada toda

_Acham que foi só a nossa imaginação?- perguntou confusa a ruiva

_Eu acho que sim – disse Mutano e depois saiu da sala

_Eu vou meditar – dito isso Ravena se teleportou para seu quarto

_Ainda bem que eles não brigaram desta vez- comentou feliz o garoto robótico

_Isso é muito bom!!- exclamou contente Estelar

///Noite///

Tal parece que os barulhos não foram novidade desta vez...

_Cyborg! São aqueles barulhos de novo! Vamos!- Robin correu na direção da sala comum

_Bem!- Cyborg o seguiu - Vamos Estelar! – falou para a Estelar e ela o seguiu também

Eles entraram na sala, muito sigilosos, então perceberam que o som saía do sofá

_Saia daí!!!- gritou Robin se preparando para lutar e pulando diante do sofá para encarar o criminoso, então viu...

_Ah! – gritou Mutano levantando a cabeça por acima do sofá, com o cabelo feito um desastre

_Mutano? – o Robin abaixou sua posição de luta - O quê você ta fazendo aqui?!!! – agora Robin estava muito decepcionado de não ter pegado um vilão, só pegou um moleque verde e irritante

_Ayyy, eu não sei – respondeu Mutano um pouco aturdido e com a mão na cabeça - eu estava jogando videogames e acho que cai no sono – explicou ele mostrando o controle de comando na mão

_¬¬* Hmmm... – ta parecendo que Robin vai ter que fazer regras ao respeito aos videogames e os horarios

_Hei! Se você adormeceu jogando, por que é que a Tv não esta ligada? – disse Cyborg, percebendo que a TV estava desligada

_Porque... – Mutano olhou para todas as partes, como procurando resposta - eu a programei para ela se desligar numa hora... com certeza desligou sozinho por isso – disse o garoto verde

_Vai. Dormir. Para. Seu. Quarto!!! – Robin estava irritado mesmo por ser um falso alarme

_Ta bem... – Mutano foi para seu quarto

///Dia///

_Pessoal, eu tenho um novo plano – falou Robin para Estelar e Cyborg enquanto comiam o café -da- manhã

_Qual?- os dois prestaram atenção

_A gente vai ficar na sala comum na noite, mas desta vez vamos procurar um cobertor totalmente preto, vamos nos cobrir com ele para que o vilão não veja a gente, então quando ele se aproxime e... paw! O pegamos! – falou entusiasmado o líder. Nada o entusiasmava mais do que pegar um criminoso

_Bom plano- disse Cyborg

_Vamos contar para nossos amigos Mutano e Ravena? – perguntou Estelar, percebendo que seus dois amigos não estavam presentes

_Ah não, é melhor não, eles não acreditam em nos, afinal de contas – disse Cyborg

_Talvez alguma coisa esteja controlando suas mentes- indagou Robin, porque ele pensava que era estranho o jeito de agir deles...

_Você acha? – Cyborg não tinha muita certeza disso

_Isso vamos descobrir hoje na noite, não vamos dizer nada para eles – mandou Robin

_É, além do mais, quem sabe onde eles estejam agora brigando por qualquer bobeira sem sentido – falou o garoto metálico

_Essa foi a piada mais burra que eu já ouvi na minha vida! – os jovens escutaram a voz da Ravena longe da sala

_Estão vendo? – disse Cyborg, vendo que estava muito certo

_Mentira – agora escutaram o metamorfo falar, num tom claro de provocação

_Por que você está dizendo que é mentira? – perguntou confusa a empata

_Porque você diz isso sempre – falou o garoto verde

_Isso é porque você conta uma piada pior da anterior – falou Ravena monótona

_Não é verdade! Eu sei que você está morrendo de rir no seu interior, mas não quer mostrar porque já se acostumou a ficar calada e dizer que não foi uma boa piada – indagou Mutano

_Você está maluco – disse a empata

_Então é porque você não entende a piada – disse o garoto verde rindo

_Cala a boca se não quer que eu a arranque do seu rosto!!- agora estava zangada

_Eu também te amo – falou Mutano fazendo claro seu sarcasmo

_T T.... – os outros concordaram em que estavam fazendo bem em não contar para eles o novo plano

////Noite///

_Tem certeza de que o vilão não vai sentir a nossa presença com este cobertor? – perguntou Robin, ele estava de bruços, embaixo dum cobertor completamente preto, junto com Cyborg e Estelar, na mesma posição

_É claro que tenho, o tecido é muito especial, cobre completamente nossa presença... enquanto estejam embaixo dele, claro – falou com seguridade o garoto robótico

_Excelente – Robin sorriu um desses sorrisos malvados. Desta vez iria dar certo.

Os três ficaram ali, nessa posição duas horas... e nada acontecia, nada além do cansaço

_Já estou chateado, cansei de estar aqui esperando o nada – falou irritado Cyborg, essa posição não era nada cômoda, e o tempo que levavam ali desse jeito era horrível

_Shh! – Robin o silenciou - Só assim vamos descobrir ele

_Alguém esta se aproximando – murmurou Estelar

_Fiquem preparados – mandou Robin

Então viram alguém entrar na sala, mas aquela pessoa não fazia barulho nenhum, e isso porque ela estava levitando...

_Ravena? – falou baixinho Cyborg percebendo que era a sua colega empata - É a Ravena- repetiu

_Shhh! Cala a boca!- Robin o silenciou de novo

_O quê ela está fazendo aqui tão tarde? – Tal parece que o garoto metálico não ligava para seu líder

A Ravena aproximou-se da mesa, pegou uma xícara e depois deixou aquecendo água...

_Ela bebe chá nesta hora?! Está demente – falou Cyborg

_Quê vamos fazer? Vamos sair? – perguntou Estelar

_Não – respondeu Robin

Um momento depois, a água aqueceu e ela se serviu na xícara, depois se sentou na cadeira deixando o gosto pegar no chá. Logo ela deu um sorvo do chá...

Repentinamente escutaram passos, passos se aproximando da sala, alguém caminhando lentamente...

_Você esta escutando isso? – perguntou Cyborg escutando os passos perfeitamente

_Sim, com certeza é o vilão- assegurou Robin

_O quê a Ravena está esperando? Não está escutando os passos? – se perguntou Cyborg estranhado de ver a Ravena ali sentada e tranqüila, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada

_Como eu disse... sua mente está controlada- agora Robin tinha certeza de que sua hipótese estava certa

_O quê vamos fazer? – falou assustada Estelar, imaginando que o criminoso possa fazer algo ruim á sua amiga

_Eu sei lá... – Robin estava nervoso - vamos esperar até ele se aproximar o suficiente para o ver e depois...

_RAVENA CUIDADO!!! – foi a Estelar quem saiu de embaixo do cobertor gritando

_Oh não!- murmurou decepcionado Robin, cobrindo sua face com uma mão

O grito da Estelar deu um tremendo susto na empata, fazendo ela engasgar e atirar todo o chá fora da boca, sem mencionar a xícara que explodira pelo susto

_O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui?!! – gritou ela muito irritada percebendo seus três colegas na sala

Então os passos que estavam se aproximando lentamente, agora estavam se afastando rapidamente pelo corredor. Robin correu trás dele...

Foi mal. Ele já não estava lá. Robin correu pelo corredor olhando para todas as habitações comprovando que o criminoso não esteja ali. O garoto prodígio passou pelos quartos olhando atentamente. Não tinha ninguém nos quartos, exceto pelo quarto do metamorfo, sua porta estava entreaberta, onde estava o garoto verde dormindo profundamente e com o dedinho na boca. O vilão fugiu de novo

_Puxa!! Ele fugiu de novo!! – gritou irritado Robin. Não adiantava seguir procurando

_O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui?!! – perguntou novamente a empata. Ainda estava zangada

_A pergunta é o quê VOCE está fazendo aqui – corrigiu Cyborg, tentando mudar de assunto e sair inocente da parada

_Não está vendo? Estou bebendo chá! – falou Ravena. Isso era obvio

_Nesta hora? – Cyborg não queria perder

_Eu posso beber chá na hora que eu quiser – disse Ravena monótona

_Gente!- Robin entrou na sala - O vilão fugiu!! Fugiu de novo!!

_O vilão? É por isso que estavam aqui? – questionou Ravena percebendo a situação

_Ehm...- eles calaram sem saber o que dizer

_Dementes – murmurou a empata antes de sair da sala

_Oo _Eh? Será que ela me ouviu dizer isso?_ – pensou Cyborg

///Dia///

_Vocês estão exagerando com esta situação – Ravena estava sentada na mesa, junto aos seus colegas. Ela estava repreendendo eles severamente

_É, o quê vocês têm na cabeça?- desta vez foi o metamorfo quem falou. Ele estava sentado do lado da Raavena, repreendendo seus três colegas também. A cena era muito engraçada. Pareciam ser os pais (de braços cruzados) com os filhos desobedientes (com a cabeça baixinha)

_E por que não contaram para mim?!! – perguntou Ravena. Muito irritada. Ela odiava que a deixem de lado

_E nem para mim!!- o Mutano odiava isso também. É claro que ele antes não diria nada porque estava acostumado, mas agora ele se considerava parte importante e essencial da equipe. Não permitia que o deixassem fora de nada.

_Pois... vocês não acreditavam em nada, então... – começou Cyborg, mas foi interrompido

_Achei que vocês tinham deixado essa bobeira, por acaso não têm nada melhor que fazer?!!- falou Ravena zangada

_Você já sabe que quando o Robin tem alguma idéia maluca ninguém a tira da sua cabeça, mesmo sendo uma idiotice – disse Mutano de braços cruzados olhando para o Robin com um olhar de reproche

_Por que você esta se queixando?! – esse era outro olhar do Mutano que Robin odiava - Você estava dormindo tranqüilamente!!

_Com teus gritos de "Ele fugiu!" "Ele fugiu!" eu acordei, depois não podia dormir – falou o metamorfo

_Ta bom, ta bom, vocês estão certos – disse Robin

_É mesmo?- Cyborg não estava acreditando que seu líder esteja se dando por vencido

_Ainda bem que decidiram fazer o melhor...- disse Mutano conforme. Depois ele percebe que Ravena estava fazendo uma coisa ruim. Muito ruim - Ravena! O quê você está fazendo?!- gritou com pânico o metamorfo

_Jogando o lixo. Obviamente – disse Ravena monótona enquanto jogava "alguma coisa" no bote de lixo

_Isso não é lixo!! É a minha coleção de historietas!!- Mutano correu para tirar suas historietas do bote

_Se você quiser seu lixo, leva ele para teu quarto, porque aqui não é seu lugar – Ravena o repreendeu

_Isso não da sua conta! – agora Mutano estava irritado

_Está ocupando espaço importante para outra coisa! Só está estorvando! – agora Ravena estava zangada também

_Você é arrogante – ele murmurou tentando se acalmar. Só tentando.

_Idiota!- ela saiu da sala. O Mutano não gostava dos insultos. Não mesmo. Ele estava fazendo menção de seguir ela, mas uma pessoa o pegou do braço...

_Mutano, por favor, venha comigo e vamos assistir um filme de comedia, daqueles que você gosta muito! – disse Estelar com um sorriso no rosto

_Mas...

_Vamos! – Estelar não deu oportunidade de responder, ela o levou mesmo assim

_Então... a gente vai deixar todo isso?- perguntou Cyborg. Ele e Robin estavam sozinhos na sala agora

_Do quê você ta falando? É claro que não! Eu só disse isso para que esses dois me deixem tranqüilo – disse Robin. Cyborg sorriu, ele sabia mesmo que seu líder não ia deixar o assunto tão facilmente

_E aí, qual é o plano para esta noite? – perguntou o garoto metálico

_Vamos fazer a mesma coisa, só que desta vez vamos colocar o cobertor cobrindo uma esquina da sala, assim a gente vai estar numa posição mais confortável, de pé. Vamos estar perto do interruptor de luz...

.................................................................................................................................................

Essa foi a continuação, desculpem se eu demorei muito ^ ^. Deixem suas opiniões, por favor.

Abraços para todos vocês!!


	4. Descoberto?

**O Vilão é descoberto... bem... quase... mais ou menos **

.

Robin, Estelar e Cyborg se esconderam trás da cortinha preta que desta vez cobria uma esquina da sala onde eles estavam parados, e estavam perto do interruptor de luz... e falaram a Estelar para não gritar como a vez anterior...

_Não dava para trazer uma cadeirinha? – foi a pergunta 'inteligente' do garoto metade robot, que não queria ficar parado ali duas horas como foi a anterior noite. Mas é claro, o líder não ligou para ele...

_Muito bem, desta vez é para valer – mais parecia estar falando com ele mesmo, e convencendo ele mesmo ¬¬

_Tranqüilo Robin, tente se manter sereno pra não cair na loucura... – disse Cyborg com muita seriedade - de novo – desta vez deixou ver um sorriso

_ hmmm ... ¬¬... – mas o líder não sorriu como ele

Eles ficaram esperando uma hora... poxa! Que chato!... então, de repente alguém se aproxima na escuridão, eles ficaram alertas e viram entrar na sala a... Ravena???

_De novo? Aquela garota tem insônia – murmurou chateado Cyborg

_Shhh! Cala a boca! – murmurou o líder para seu colega

Ravena colocou água para ferver, como tinha feito a noite anterior, esperou um momentinho então ferveu. Depois ela se serve na taça e caminha em direção da janela grande com vista ao mar....

_Quer saber? Eu acho que só era a Ravena com sua insônia – o garoto metálico ainda estava comentando

_E o que me diz dos passos de ontem na noite? – lembrou Robin

_Olhem! - murmurou assustada Estelar

De repente os três titãs percebem que alguém mais entra na sala, e estava parecendo que Ravena não percebeu porque ela não se mexeu do seu lugar e ainda estava de costas à porta...

_O que está acontecendo com ela? Não percebe que alguém está se aproximando? – se perguntou Cyborg

_Oh não! – Estelar seguia assustada pela sua amiga, e estava se controlando pra não sair gritando, porque foi isso o que os outros mandaram

_Ravena... Vire-se...- murmurou Robin, mais para dentro dele do que para fora... (como si ela pudesse escutar assim ¬¬)

A pessoa na escuridão se aproxima sigilosa e lentamente até a Ravena, sem fazer um só som, como se fosse um felinho caminhando...

_Se prepare para atacar – disse Robin tirando as armas do cinturão

_Espera Robin... – Cyborg o pegou do braço antes dele sair do cobertor - aquele não é o...?

A pessoa parou detrás da Ravena, e ela parecia não perceber ainda... de repente, Ravena sente dois braços envolvendo sua cintura, ela se assusta pela surpresa...

_Tranqüila... sou eu – ela ouve um sussurro no seu ouvido

_Ah, é você – ela sorriu se acalmando e colocou as mãos nos braços que a estavam envolvendo

_Como você esta, meu amor? – perguntou a pessoa

_Agora estou bem – respondeu ela

Os outros ficaram PASMOS... aquela pessoa era... era... era... não... não pode ser... ou pode?? Temos que olhar bem... hm... orelhas pontiagudas, cabelo verde, pele verde... aquele é o.... MUTANO?!!! Mas que RAIO está acontecendo?!!!

_Robin, me diz que eu não estou vendo o que acho que estou vendo – Cyborg estava com a boca aberta e os olhos feitos ovos fritos

_Cyborg... – o líder não estava em melhores condições - acho que já caí na loucura – é, ele caiu (NA: Mas há muito tempo ¬¬)

_Eles estão drogados ou um vírus entrou no meu circuito de novo – exclamou Cyborg, enquanto Estelar só ficava olhando para eles tão surpresa como quando explicaram para ela o que era realmente o 'cachorro quente'

_Não podem ser eles... – o Robin ainda não acreditava - ou podem?

Não, só podia ser uma pegada, uma brincadeira de mal MAL gosto... e aqueles dois ali só estavam tentando ver a cara de idiota dos outros...

_Sabe? Eu _quase _acreditei na sua atuação desta manhã - disse o titã verde sorrindo e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela

_Que atuação? Eu não estava atuando – disse ela muito seria. Mas ele riu

_Você estava sim – disse ele, ainda sorrindo, mas com seguridade

_Não estava não – repetiu ela

_Estava sim... – ele disse antes de beijar o pescoço dela... (NA: Yaay! Cócegas! XD)

_Você é um safado, sabia? – ela vira a cabeça ao lado esquerdo para olhar ele nos olhos

_Eu sei, você sempre me diz isso, Rae – disse ele rindo - não posso evitar, você é meu vicio – e lhe da outro suave beijo no pescoço

É, todo_ isso_ enquanto os outros olhavam com boca aberta... mas depois se acalmaram quando a 'obvia' resposta a todo esse monte de perguntas e confusões na suas cabeças foi descoberta...

_Eu já sei o que está rolando aqui – disse o Cyborg com um sorriso de 'eu sabia'

_É, eu também - disse o Robin com a mesma expressão

_O que esta acontecendo, amigos? – Estelar era a única ali que não acabou de entender o que estava acontecendo 'realmente'

_Não percebe Estelar? – disse Cyborg com um tom de 'obvio' - Aqueles dois ali são uns excelentes atores

_É, eles sabiam que a gente estaria aqui – agregou o líder - e estão querendo ver a gente cair na sua pequena pegadinha – disse enquanto cruzava os braços

_Para depois rir da cara de espanto que teríamos se tivéssemos acreditado na sua piada sem graça – o Cyborg cruzou os braços também, os dois orgulhosos por não ter caído na pegada

_E aqueles tolos acham que vamos cair nessa – comentou o Robin negando com a cabeça

Enquanto Ravena e Mutano permaneciam indiferentes ao que acontecia na sua volta, e continuaram sua 'atuada' conversa...

_Onde você esteve o dia todo? – perguntou Ravena se virando para olhá-lo de frente, mas não saindo do abraço

_ Eu... – Mutano pensou um pouco antes de continuar - estava com a Estelar – respondeu com um sorriso malvado. Ravena ficou olhando para ele, analisando a resposta

_Fazendo o _que_? – perguntou, mais do que uma pergunta amável, aquela exigia resposta imediata. E era isso exatamente o que Mutano esperava.

_Assistindo filmes... – ainda sorrindo - filmes românticos

_..... – Ravena olhou para ele muito séria. E ele não quitava o sorriso do rosto

_Comendo pipocas... – continuou - abraçadinhos

_Cumequié?! – Ravena não gostou nada da ultima palavra

_Ciumenta? – perguntou ele sorrindo mais amplamente

_Ha! Eu? Nem pense! – disse ela arrogante

_Uuushhh... a feiticeira esta ci-u-men-ti-nha! – exclamou vitorioso o garoto verde a abraçando mais forte

_Não! Eu não estou com ciúmes! – disse ela zangada querendo se livrar dele

_Então não se importa se eu fazer isso de novo? – perguntou sabendo a resposta dela

_Não me enche o saco – Sim, essa era a resposta

_Eu adoro quando você fica assim – ele ficou olhando para ela amoroso e aproximando seu rosto

_Eu não vou cair desta vez – disse ela, mas sua voz não soava tão segura agora, já ficou perdida numa floresta verde

_Sinto muito princesa, você já caiu – dito isso, desapareceu o espaço entre eles. A beijou com toda a paixão que podia

Ok, aquela atuação já passou dos limites... espera um pouco... outro pouco... mais um pouquinho ... MINHA NOSSA! AQUILO NÃO ERA ATUAÇÃO!

Eles estavam se beijando de verdade!!! (NA: *Gasp!* SÉRIO!? O.O... não tinha percebido ¬¬)

Agora sim estavam pasmos. Robin e Cyborg, aqueles dois especialmente. Estava na cara. Com uma expressão de... ehm, qual poderia ser a palavra correta?... ESPANTO! É! Aquela era a palavra para descrever aquela cara de _idiota_ que tinham no mesmo instante. No momento eles piscavam mil vezes como si seus olhos estivessem enganando ou para comprovar que não estão sonhando, ou simplesmente para confirmar que um lixinho não entrou no olho e estava os fazendo ver _coisas_ (ou um lixão, aquilo era mais provável).

_Eu... acho que eles são muito bons atuando... – foi o repentinho comentário da tamaraneana, mas não o suficiente chamativo para tirar aos seus dois colegas do trance - vocês não acham? – perguntou ela olhando para eles, não teve resposta - Amigos?... Robin?... Cyborg? – eles não estavam neste mundo

Não... não... NÃO! Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Aquilo era tão irreal que seria mais fácil imaginar o Slade em vestido rosa. Não! Era uma alucinação! Impossível! Ridículo! Absurdo! Ilógico! Eles se odiavam tanto que...! ... que estavam se beijando????

Aquilo não fazia sentido! Era mais fácil pensar que eram clones... fantasmas... hologramas... gêmeos perdidos... almas de outra dimensão... zumbis!!! Ou pode que implantaram neles um químico que os torna malucos e revolve o cérebro! Mas... aquilo?... AQUILO?! Aquilo não podia ser real!

Enquanto Ravena e Mutano (Ou fantasmas, ou hologramas, ou gêmeos perdidos, ou clones, ou zumbis... Seja lá o que fossem!) não perceberam ainda a presença dos outros (graças à cortinha anti-som) e continuavam se beijando como se não tivesse um amanhã

Ok, os outros ainda estavam ali olhando com cara de ter visto o Maluco do Controle em biquíni e dirigindo bicicleta (NA: não, isso é nojento demais ¬¬) Com cara de ter visto o Cérebro se casando com um amendoim (NA: Não, isso é ridículo demais ¬¬) com cara de ter visto o Slade trabalhando de babá (NA: ehm... isso também não ¬¬) com cara de estar vindo o Mutano e a Ravena se beijando!!! (NA: É isso ai! XD)

Com olhos feitos ovos fritos e a boca tão aberta que não seria correto dizer que poderia entrar uma mosca, ratas seria o apropriado a dizer XD

O Robin, por impulso, ainda mantendo a cara em completo shock, levou a mão ( a única parte do seu corpo que se mexeu) ao interruptor de luz e....

Tick!

Ao ver as luzes serem ligadas, os 'atores' se separaram de repente e olharam para a porta... ali estavam seus três colegas, olhando chocados, e os garotos com um muito _lindo_ 'tic' no olho direito...

_Hehehe... oi gente... – saudou Mutano tentando parecer o mais normal possível (NA: lastimosamente isso não era possível ¬¬) - por que vocês estão acordados? – pergunta muito tola. Ravena e Mutano estavam vermelhos agora

_Podem... nos.... explicar... o que... DIABOS... foi... ISSO?!! – Cyborg foi o primeiro em reagir, mas não deixando a expressão de horror

_Foi o que? – perguntou monótona a garota gótica, num desesperado intento de dissimulo

_ISSO!! – repetiu ele - Cinco minutos mais e vocês o _faziam_ na nossa frente!

_Não! – disse Mutano com indignação - Nós não chegamos a isso!... ainda não

_O Quê?!! – impossível de acreditar no que estava ouvindo

_Então eram vocês fazendo barulhos nas noites?!! – foi a vez do garoto prodígio de reagir

_Eh... sim...- respondeu Ravena com simplicidade - a gente não faz tanto barulho assim

_Vocês deviam fazer como dizemos e não ligar para os "barulhos" – disse Mutano, depois olhou para seu relógio

_Por que não contaram para nós?! – perguntou irritado o líder

_A gente ia... no dia da nossa boda – respondeu o garoto verde olhando para ela, quem apenas sorriu e corou

_Amigos, isso quer dizer que vocês são namorados? – perguntou a princesa, quem estava um pouco confusa (NA: um pouco??)

_Noivos – corrigiu Mutano, e Ravena só revirou os olhos, mas sorriu

_Há quanto? – perguntou Cyborg se acalmando um pouco, mas ainda sem acreditar

_Há... – Mutano ficou pensando um momento - um ano – respondeu ele

_Um ano, três meses e sete dias – corrigiu Ravena

_Eu adoro que você seja tão esperta... Venha aqui! – então ele pula para abraçá-la da cintura de novo

_Já Chega – disse ela corando e tentando se livrar, sem sucesso (NA: Como se quisesse ¬¬), é que ela não está acostumada aos 'carinhos' na frente dos outros

_????? – e para os outros, aquilo era Tão esquisito

_Um ano, três meses e sete... – Cyborg ficou pensando - isso quer dizer que vocês são noivos dês aquele dia quando saiu a Fera interna do Verdinho?! – ele percebeu

_É isso ai, aquela noite que nos dois estávamos na frente do mar azul, a lua cheia e as estrelas no céu – disse o metamorfo antes de plantar um beijo na bochecha da sua namorada, quer dizer noiva!

_Que romântico! – disse Estelar com mãos juntas e os olhos brilhando de felicidade

_Que horrível... – murmurou Robin - então por que vocês discutem tanto?!

_Para vocês não perceberem a nossa relação – (NA: isso era obvio, mas POR QUE?!)

_É claro! Eu ficava me perguntando sempre, por que vocês cuidam tanto um do outro nas batalhas com os vilãos se se supõe que se "odeiam"... como eu não percebi antes?! – disse Cyborg com tanta frustração que estava com vontade de arrancar o cabelo que não tinha

_Como não vou cuidar da minha noiva? – disse o metamorfo a beijando na bochecha de novo... depois olhou para seu relógio

_Robin... – falou Estelar com um pensamento que a estava intrigando - então Slade é bonzinho? – perguntou ela se lembrando do que Robin tinha dito o outro dia

_Por que você fica olhando tanto para o seu relógio?! – O Robin estava tão irritado que não tinha só uma veia a rebentar, senão muitas

_Porque vocês estão desperdiçando o meu valioso tempo que tenho com a minha Ravena....- respondeu simplesmente o garoto verde - com seus planos malucos me fizeram perder tempo que era para mim e minha Ravena – disse mostrando o relógio como dizendo 'já ta na hora de vocês ir embora'

_Eu já te falei para não me chamar de 'sua' Ravena – disse a gótica de braços cruzados

_Minha, minha, minha, minha, minha!... – repetiu ele de propósito - só minha e toda minha

Enquanto isso, Robin ficou pensando numas coisas, lembrando... É CLARO! Agora todo fazia sentido...

_**FLASH BACK DO ROBIN**_

_Depois de 'O fim', onde venceram a Trigon e salvaram à humanidade, Robin sentia-se mais perto da Ravena, ele percebeu que se davam bem e sentia que gostava dela... então ele queria se aproximar mais dela, mas não diante dos outros, então, aconteceu que uma noite decidiu ir ao quarto dela para ter uma conversinha 'amistosa'... mas se arrependeria disso a vida toda... (NA: MUAHAHAHA!!) _

_Robin caminhou pelo corredor y chegou até a porta da Ravena, ele estava preste a tocar quando de repente..._

__O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Robin escutou uma voz nas suas costas, num tom que ele jamais tinha escutado _

_Robin se virou e encontrou-se com um dos seus colegas, era o Mutano... _

_Na verdade ele era alguém de quem no se preocuparia nada, mas aquele jeito de olhar do metamorfo era estranha _

__Eu... queria falar com a Ravena – foi a simples resposta do líder. O Mutano cruzou os braços ante aquela resposta tão 'detalhada' _

__Falar do __**que**__? – perguntou o garoto verde. Robin olhou para ele estranhado, nunca tinha escutado aquele tom de voz no Mutano (muito menos com ele), era um tom sério, firme, frio, interrogador, mas principalmente... ameaçador, e aquele olhar parecia estar lhe dizendo 'é-melhor-você-ter-uma-boa-explicação-para-estar-aqui'... ou também poderia se traduzir como 'corra-se-não-quer-morrer' _

_Mas Robin cometeu um erro... um terrível erro..._

_Não ligou para aquela expressão _

_Por que teria que dar explicações para um garoto curioso e intrometido? (pensou Robin)_

__Não é da sua conta – respondeu Robin frio e zangado..._

_Péssima resposta... muuuuuuito péssima… _

_E o Robin ia perceber isso cinco segundos depois quando…_

_De repente, nem acabou de proferir a resposta, Mutano pegou ele fortemente da camisa e o levou bruscamente contra a parede. Robin ficou chocado (NA: Literalmente também XD), ele não sabia como reagir, não podia mexer nem um músculo pelo choque que lhe causou aquela reação do Mutano... e pior ainda com aqueles olhos se cravando nos seus e dizendo 'acabou-de-firmar–sua-sentença-de- morte'_

_Aquilo era algo que Robin realmente não esperava... nunca imaginou sentir tanto medo, e muito menos medo do Mutano... Robin não sabia como era que se sentia o 'Tremer' de verdade... mas estava descobrindo..._

__O que você disse?! – perguntou furioso o garoto verde mantendo o Robin duramente contra a parede – Repita – disse enfatizando cada silabo_

_Repetir?... o Robin nem se lembrava do que tinha dito para deixar o metamorfo tão furioso assim! _

__Eu, eu, eu... eu só..._

__Só o __**que**__?! – ressaltou suas palavras _

_Robin ficou aterrado. Aquilo que o deixava desarmado eram os olhos. Nunca ninguém tinha tentado intimidar ele com o olhar, a maioria dos vilões tinha mascaras ou tinham olhar de idiotas tentando assustar alguém. Mas desta vez era deferente, ele estava sendo cercado, parecia estar vendo todas as feras selvagens na sua frente com vontade de devorá-lo, e o pior era que não podia afastar seus olhos dos olhos do Mutano, foi capturado... estava perdido..._

__Vá embora! Agora! – Mutano o largou violentamente que quase caiu no chão _

_Bem, nestes momentos o mais normal que faria Robin seria se virar, encará-lo e reagir... mas seus sentidos estavam em choque e ele estava assustado demais para reagir, seus sentidos e intuição inteligente lhe diziam só uma coisa: CORRA PELA SUA VIDA, SEU IDIOTA!! CORRA! CORRA! CORRA! (NA: Mas não se tropece XD)_

_E foi isso o que ele fez…_

_Já passado o medo (NA: Ou seja, depois de cinco ou seis dias), Robin ficou pensando e analisando o estranho comportamento do metamorfo (NA: Vocês sabem, ele se acha o detetive). Que foi o que o deixou tão zangado??... Talvez só estava irritado porque acabou de ser derrotado nos videogames contra o Cyborg, pois sempre fica de mal-senso quando isso acontece... mas nem tanto. Depois se lembrou do jeito com que respondeu para ele (Não é da sua conta)... talvez isso o deixou ainda mais zangado. Ou outra opção poderia ser que estava com... ciúmes._

_Espera um pouco… __Mutano? __Ciumento? Por Ravena??? Não, sem chance, nada a ver. Robin ficou com a primeira opção (derrota nos videogames somado a má resposta do Robin)... Mas alguma coisa muito dentro dele, como um instinto, o levou a NÃO se aproximar da Ravena... nunca pensou no 'por que' (mas agora sim), mas ele tinha o pressentimento de que não acabaria bem.... (NA: Não acabaria vivo XD)... e depois percebeu que realmente não gostava da Ravena... _

_**FIM DO FLASH BACK DO COITADO DO ROBIN**_

_**FLASH BACK GERAL (não do Robin, porque ele não sabe o que aconteceu depois)**_

__Vá embora! Agora!- gritou com raiva o garoto verde largando o Robin bruscamente. E o Robin saiu correndo sem olhar para trás. Robin cometeu um erro imperdoável..._

_Invadiu o seu território_

_Mesmo se fosse por instintos selvagens ou por simples ato humano, Mutano não suportou pensar que alguém estava querendo invadir, ou sequer se aproximar, a aquilo que era SEU por direito... (NA: que melodramático ¬¬) _

__O que você fez? – Mutano escutou uma voz nas suas costas_

_O titã verde, que estava olhando com um olhar assassino para a direção onde Robin foi há uns segundos, se virou quando escutou a voz. Então se encontrou com certa garota gótica, que estava de braços cruzados, sobrancelha erguida, e olhar questionador e reprovador. _

__Quê?! – respondeu automaticamente ante aquele olhar - Ele me provocou! Tinha que dar um jeito nesse cara! – disse zangado e olhando de novo para o corredor onde Robin saiu correndo_

_Ela olhou para ele um momento com seu típico olhar anti-expressão, mas logo depois trocou o olhar, que agora parecia divertida com o que estava vendo, e deixou ver um pequeno sorriso_

__Você é um exagerado ciumento – disse ela sorrindo_

__Eu? Ciumento? Dele? Fala sério! – disse ele irritado e arrogante, cruzando os braços e olhando para outro lugar_

__Eu gosto de você quando esta assim – ela se aproximou dele lenta e provocativamente. Começou passando suas mãos pelo peito dele até chegar ao pescoço e abraçá-lo. Ele ficou olhando para ela confuso _

__Como assim?- perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha_

__Assim... ciumento – repetiu a garota_

__ Eu já disse que NÃO estou ciumento... – ele negou de novo - você faz isso de propósito, não é? _

__Faço o que? – perguntou ele inocente, como se não soubesse do que ele ta falando_

__Isso, de me deixar irritado e segundo você "ciumento" – disse deixando o tom irônico dominar sua voz_

__E como você sabe disso? – perguntou ela_

__Quando você o abraçou, eu vi como você olhava pra mim esperando que eu me irrite – disse ele se lembrando do que acontecera quando acabou 'O fim', e com certa raiva na voz_

__E ainda sabendo que era para te provocar, você se irritou – disse ela sorrindo como se tivesse sido uma vitória _

__Atuado ou não, não gostei nada disso – agora estava zangado_

__ Viu? Você é ciumento _

__Não gosto que você goste – disse sério o Mutano, e cruzando os braços de novo_

__Eu gosto que você não goste – ela ainda o estava provocando _

__... por que você me fez isso? – perguntou ele referendo-se ao " abraço de agradecimento", do que não gostou nada_

__Vingança – foi a única resposta da garota_

__COMO-É-QUE-É?!! – Mutano não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, o que será que ele fez para que ela fique zangada com ele?!_

__Você acha que gostei quando vi você se divertindo com suas fãs? – perguntou Ravena num tom de desgosto _

_Então era por isso que ela ficou zangada com ele por toda aquela semana?? Olha só quem fala de ciúmes.... _

__Me divertindo?! Elas pularam acima de mim sem aviso prévio! O que eu estava fazendo era tentar fugir vivo! Você viu isso perfeitamente!! – disse exasperado ele_

_Minha nossa! Ela estava ali! E achou que estava lhe desrespeitando na sua frente?! Como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas?!_

_Ravena cometeu um erro, ela sabia. Ela viu com seus próprios olhos quando as malucas das fãs pularam acima dele, e ele só tentava sair do médio. Mas ela era orgulhosa demais para admitir tão facilmente que errou... _

__Claaaaro – disse ela com sarcasmo _

__Quer saber? Já estou chateado! Você me trata como se fosse um brinquedo! – se queixou ele - Já chega! É suficiente pra mim! Acabou! – Mutano sentia-se furioso agora, desta vez ele tinha a ração _

__E você acha que vou te implorar? – disse ela irônica _

__Você sentiria saudade do meu carinho – resmungou Mutano_

__Ah, você acha? – ela manteve a voz irônica - Por acaso não percebeu que tenho o Robin?_

__Bem! Maravilhoso! Maneiro! Vá com ele! Vá com ele para que te dê "carinho", se é que ele tem! Eu não ligo! – cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar dela_

__Bem – foi o que ela disse e caminhou reto e lentamente pelo corredor_

_Agora, aqui tinha uma questão. Ravena sempre analisava os grados de irritação do seu namorado e os conhecia perfeitamente. Ela os classificou do 'um' ao 'dez'. Se ele estava zangado do um ao quatro ele vai se virar neste momento e não a deixaria ir, e toda aquela discussão ficaria esquecida. Mas, si ele estava zangado do cinco ao sete, ele não se mexeria, não voltaria atrás e não falaria com ela de novo até que se desculpe. E se fosse do oito ao dez... bem… ele nunca ficou tão zangado assim e ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer... e preferi não descobrir nunca _

_Agora era o momento da prova._

_Ravena caminhou lentamente pelo corredor esperando que ele a detenha, mas passou um momento... e outro... e não houve sinal de movimento do Mutano, ela se virou para olhá-lo e o viu na mesma posição, de costas, braços cruzados e firme, sem nenhuma intenção de se virar para olhá-la_

_Mau sinal _

_Ravena sabia que ele não iria voltar atrás, ele estava zangado de verdade. Se ela não vencia seu orgulho e deixava as coisas, então ia ficar mais escuro, e no final ela acabaria se desesperando sem ele e seria ela que deveria se desculpar de qualquer jeito. Ela não queria isso, já aconteceu uma vez e não pretendia correr o risco de perdê-lo de novo pelo seu orgulho. Aliás, foi ela quem errou, não é?_

_Mutano não se mexeu, continuou firme... _

_De repente ele sente dois braços que o envolveram de atrás, ele descruzou os braços pela surpresa... _

__Eu só amo você – ele escutou um doce sussurro no seu ouvido. Ela voltou, mas isso não seria suficiente para ele _

__Ah, é? Pois... bom jeito de demonstrar – disse zangado e não se mexeu_

__Você esta zangado de verdade? – perguntou ela mantendo o tom doce_

__O que você acha? – ele cruzou os braços de novo (NA: quantas vezes já cruzou? ¬¬). Então ela se virou para ficar na sua frente, e sem soltar ele_

__Você já não me ama? – oh, aquele tom de novo... mas ele não ia cair tão cedo e fácil! _

__... Não – disse sério, mas sem olhar para ela, se olhara para ela nunca poderia disser aquilo._

_Está na hora de usar os encantos femininos... _

_Ravena aproximou seu rosto ao dele, acariciando seu rosto e ficando só a milímetros dos seus lábios _

__Sério?... – lhe deu um pequeno, porém provocativo, beijo - tem... – outro beijo -certeza? – e outro beijo. Ele tentava ficar indiferente a aquele tipo de encantamento... _

__Nem pense que... – ele tentou falar, mas foi interrompido com outro beijo - com seus... – outro beijo - beijos... – outro beijo - vai me... – desta vez, quando ela o beijou, ele não a deixou se separar dele, pegou ela da cintura e a beijou de jeito_

__Você sempre faz isso – disse ele sem ar - não consigo ficar três segundos zangado com você, estou sentenciado – se lamentou_

__Eu só quero teu carinho, Mutano – ela o abraçou carinhosamente_

__Sério? – ele devolveu o abraço_

__Sim... – respondeu ela - me desculpe_

__A garotinha "eu sempre tenho a razão" esta se desculpando comigo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso. Ela riu _

__Eu gosto de você zangado... mas não zangado comigo – ela olhou para os olhos dele, e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa_

__Desculpas aceitas, meu amor – disse ele contente_

__Então... – começou ela - vai aceitar que você é um ciumento?_

__Você não tem jeito... pois é, eu sou ciumento, muuuuito ciumento... – ele aceitou - mas você também é_

__Eu não sou – (NA: Claaaaaaro ¬¬)_

__Não quero ver você perto do Robin, entendeu? – o tom sério dele voltou_

__Depois do susto que você deu nele, com certeza não vai querer nem me ver – disse ela rindo, ela viu todo o que aconteceu. Ele também riu ao lembrar _

__Ainda assim, vou ficar de olho nele – deixou de rir_

__Você não confia em mim? – disse ela expectativa pela resposta_

__Eu confio em você, meu amor... – respondeu acariciando o rosto dela- mas nele não confio! _

__Você não deveria se preocupar, sabe perfeitamente que eu só tenho olhos para você – disse ela mostrando seu melhor olhar _

__Oww, por favor, não me faça olhar para aqueles olhinhos que eu adoro tanto... – disse ele fechando os olhos para não olhar, ele não gostava ser manipulado desse jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo, adorava - não é justo! – ele abriu os olhos - já cai... – lamentou e a abraçou - você é malvada_

__E você é perverso_

__Eu sei – ele sorriu safadamente _

__E também um descomedido, percebe que poderia fazer que eles descubram a gente com aquela atitude que você teve com o Robin?_

__Não ligo, não me preocupa – ele deu ombros - Melhor se eles descobrem a gente, assim o cérebro de pássaro vai saber que você já tem dono. Ela levantou a sobrancelha _

__Quem diz que sou da sua propriedade? – perguntou arrogante_

_Ele não respondeu, somente sorriu e a puxou fortemente até ele. Ela olhou para ele surpresa antes dele a beijar intensamente. Ela não fez mais que devolver o beijo e abraçá-lo com força. Depois se separam. _

__Minha – disse ele roçando seu nariz com o dele, enquanto ela olhava surpresa. E a beijou de novo. _

_FIM DO 'DOCE DEMAIS' FLASH BACK_

_Isso quer dizer que aquelas brigas eram atuadas?! – perguntou o lider, mais do que uma pergunta era uma recriminação

_Pois é... – disse Mutano simplesmente - aquelas que eram diante de vocês, sim. Mas às vezes nós estávamos zangados de verdade, coisas que sempre acontecem em casais, mas só durávamos assim três dias máximo... porque a Ravena não resistia ficar sim mim tanto tempo – ele olhou para a Ravena com um sorriso que irradiava a habitação

_Claaaaro – disse ela irônica - quem é o que sempre vem me pedir desculpas? Heim?

_É que nunca agüentei tanto sim você, Rae

_Então não fique falando que sou eu quem não resistia – disse ela altiva

_Orgulhosa, não vai negar que você também ia me pedir perdão – disse Mutano com seu sorriso de 'Você-me-ama-e-você-sabe- só-tente-negar'. E ela adora aquele sorriso

_Sim, mas isso era só quando você estava certo... e isso era escassas vezes – aceitou ela

_Bom, a questão é que o um não pode ficar longe do outro, porque te amo e você me ama também – ele a abraçou forte. Ravena só sorria contente, na verdade não estava acostumada aos carinhos com público (NA: ela não está acostumada ao público! Aos carinhos, mas do que acostumada, Mutano a deixou viciada XD), mas por que continuar fingindo?

_Por favor! Não diante da gente! – disse exasperado o Cyborg, aquilo era doce demais para seus coitados olhos. Robin só revirava os olhos, e Estelar tinha dois estrelinhas em lugar de olhos

_Então é por isso que você sabia como o verdinho dorme? – foi a repentina pergunta do Cyborg, imaginando... ehm... coisas

_Pois é, ele se transforma num gatinho e fazia barulho ronronando – respondeu Ravena, adivinhando os pensamentos do garoto cibernético

_Aaaahhhh... – (NA: Que Mal-pensado Cyborg!!)

_É, você esta certa, Ravena – disse a tamaraneana com um lindo sorriso

_O que? – Ravena ficou confusa

_Eu já sabia disso, por exemplo, hoje na tarde, ele virou um gatinho, eu o abracei, o acariciei e adormeceu ronronando acima de mim – disse contente, se lembrando

Ante aquela repentina explicação da Estelar, Ravena cotovelou forte na costela do seu namorado fazendo que a solte, e depois se virou para lhe dar um olhar assassino... e ele sorriu o mais inocentemente que podia

_Eu fiz isso baixo pressão... ela me implorou! – disse apontando para Estelar

_Eu te falei para não te transformar num gatinho se eu não estiver presente! – resmungou a Ravena

_Então era por isso que ele não queria? – percebeu a alienígena. De repente, Robin interrompeu a amena, mas burra e desnecessária, conversa

_Podem me responder por que RAIO não contaram para a gente?!! – aquela era a pergunta que ninguém respondeu direito

_É que... a emoção se perde... – disse Mutano - como você e a Estelar que estão namorando há três semanas e já estão completamente apagados – disse ele abraçando sua namorada de novo

_Oooh sim... muito pelo contrario de vocês que estão muuuito _incendiados_, pelo que '_apreciamos'_ um instante atrás, não é? – disse irônico o Cyborg

_Deixa eu ver... estão dizendo que não contaram para a gente para não apagar seu "fogo"? – perguntou o Robin num tom satírico

_Não! Não é por isso precisamente... – disse o garoto verde rindo - é por você

_Por mim?!! – Robin não estava acreditando no que escutou

_É claro! Não poderíamos te suportar nos falando o dia todo que "temos que ter a responsabilidade com a humanidade em primeiro lugar" – disse Ravena

_E você ficaria de olho em nós o tempo todo, e você falou o outro dia que as relações íntimas entre equipe são inconvenientes, porque se houver um rompimento então a equipe fica dividida, blá, blá, blá, blá, etc, etc... – disse Mutano muito chateado - ou vai negar isso? – ele o desafiou a responder

_Então vocês me culpam a mim – disse Robin cruzando os braços

_..... – seus colegas se olharam entre eles

_...... – depois olharam para o Robin

_Sim – responderam Mutano e Ravena como se fosse a resposta mais obvia do mundo

_O que vocês faziam para fazer tanto barulho? – perguntou a ruiva

_Oh por favor, Estelar! Não pergunte isso! Eu não quero saber! – disse Cyborg tapando os ouvidos com as mãos

_Bem, a gente estava brincando de escondidinhas, esta semana Ravena me disse que procure ela sendo só animais pra ver se eu era ou não inteligente – explicou Mutano

_Você não precisa de teste para saber que não é ¬¬ – murmurou Cyborg

_E com isso o idiota fazia muito barulho – disse Ravena entrando na explicação

_Isso era porque se eu me transformava num cachorro para rastrear ela, eu ficava me chocando com a mesa ou qualquer outra coisa porque minha visão de branco e preto não é muito boa na escuridão, e se eu me transformava num gato para ter melhor visão no achava ele em lugar nenhum! – disse Mutano dramático - Aliás, quando eu a encontrava, eu não podia dizer "te encontrei" porque era um animal! Então eu...

_Então ele arranhava o lugar onde estava oculta e miava como um gato louco – Ravena completou a frase

_E ela saia do seu esconderijo, aparecia atrás de mim e me carregava dizendo "shh! Calado, gato maluco!" – explicou ele

_E ele olhava pra mim com seus olhinhos e miava como gato que acaba de nascer – disse a garota com uma expressão indiferente, mas na verdade ela adora que seu namorado seja tão terno

_E ela me acariciava e me arrulhava, então eu fazia a mesma coisa todas as noites porque sabia que ela iria sair do seu esconderijo pra dizer que 'cale a boca' e depois me carregar nos seus braços XD – disse Mutano com um sorriso dos grandes

_O que?! Eu achei que você ficava arranhando as coisas como um idiota porque você achava que eu estava ali! – Ravena estava surpresa

_Não, eu não fazia idéia de onde você estava, mas sabia que você iria sair com isso – disse ele sorrindo vitorioso

_Tal parece que ele não é tão idiota como ela achava – murmurou Cyborg para o Robin

_Você é um... um...argh! eu não vou acariciar você nunca mais! – ela cruzou os braços e olhou para qualquer outro lugar que não seja seu namorado idiota (que na verdade não era tão idiota XD)

_Mas eu sim vou te acariciar – disse a ruiva sorrindo com ternura

_O que você disse?! – Ravena olhou para Estelar com olhos de matar

_Que... só você pode acariciar ele – Estelar sorriu nervosa

_Isso foi o que pensei – resmungou Ravena

_Ah! Era por isso que meu lindo sofá tinha arranhões!! – disse alarmado Cyborg - E a gente culpava o Silkie!

_Mas... a gente não culpava o Silkie – falou Estelar olhando para seu amigo confusa

_Eu sim – disse Cyborg

_Mas O Silkie não tem unhas – indagou Estelar

_...

_...

_Quem diria? – disse Cyborg

_Ok, me desculpe, sim? Por favooooooor :3 – o Mutano fez seu melhor olhar para sua namorada zangada

_Ta bem, mas não volte fazer isso

_Prometido, minha rainha.... – disse ele contente e a abraçando de novo - bem, continuando com a explicação, a gente brincava de escondidinhas, mas depois chegavam vocês e atrapalhavam tudo! – se queixou Mutano como se os outros fossem os culpáveis

_Robin... eu peço permissão para matar meus colegas – disse Cyborg com tom de querer matar alguém

_Eu to com você Cyborg – disse Robin, com raiva também por todo o que passaram em vão

_Ta parecendo que a gente vai ter que fazê-lo de novo – disse Mutano olhando para eles com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo, ainda vendo que eles se aproximavam ameaçadoramente

_É – concordou Ravena

_?????? – os outros ficaram olhando para eles confusos, quando de repente...

FFFFSSSHHHHHHHH

Um gás saiu da parede, e os três jovens caíram inconscientes no chão. Aquele era o 'gás do olvido', uma sustância feita pela Ravena graças ao seu livro de feitiços, que fazia esquecer as ultimas duas semanas...

_Esta é a terceira vez em dois meses – disse Ravena olhando para seus colegas no chão

_É... – disse Mutano olhando também, depois olhou para ela - no que a gente estava? – disse ele se aproximando provocativamente

_A gente estava em que você devia levar eles para seus quartos

_Ow! Eu já estou chateado de fazer isso! Especialmente levar o mastodonte do Cyborg- se queixou Mutano - Além disso, eles desperdiçaram muito do meu valioso tempo!

_Quem manda você a fazer tanto barulho me procurando?

_Ta bem, eu vou levar eles – ele se aproximou até seus colegas - mas não se mexa daqui

_Eu não vou para lugar nenhum – disse Ravena sorrindo

Cinco minutos depois...

_Eu já deixei eles em seus quartos e eu... Ravena?... – ele olhou para todo lado - Oh, que droga! ela não me esperou – disse ele decepcionado, vendo que não havia ninguém na sala

_Me procurando? – sussurrou Ravena ao ouvido dele. Ele sorriu contente

_Venha aqui, linda!- ele se virou e a abraçou forte, tamanha a alegria do metamorfo que a estava alçando do chão - a gente não vai brincar de escondidinhas de novo porque é muito caro para mim, eu estava louco por beijar essa sua boquinha – disse ele sorrindo e se aproximando para lhe dar um beijo... mas ela o parou com a mão, ele abriu os olhos surpreso...

_Eu não quero ver você perto da Estelar, entendeu? – pediu ela... ou melhor... ameaçou de morte

_Como é que é?! – disse ele altivo

_Você já tem dona, gatinho – disse ela, possessiva

_Quem diz que sou da sua propriedade? – perguntou ele arrogante. Como resposta, ela o pegou da camisa e o puxou até seus lábios, o beijando quase agressivamente. Depois o soltou tão repentinamente como o agarrou. E ele tinha cara de bobo (mais bobo do habitual), efeito que provoca um beijo daqueles, e ela sabe bem

_Meu – disse ela. Ele riu

_Todo seu, Rae... – disse ele carinhoso - todo seu – e lhe deu um doce beijo

///DIA///

_Eu teve um sono tão maravilhoso, sonhei com flores, arco-íris e aqueles cavalos que tem um corno – comentou Estelar para seus colegas. Todos estavam tomando o café-da-manhã.

_Eu sonhei que capturei o Slade... mas depois fugiu de novo – disse Robin

_Eu teve um sonho muito esquisito... – comentou Cyborg – sonhei que Ravena e Mutano se davam bem – disse olhando para os colegas mencionados

_Eu e o infantil do Mutano?? aquilo foi um pesadelo – disse monótona Ravena

_Se você apareceu no sonho, então SIM foi um pesadelo – disse Mutano zangado pelo comentário da empata

_Agh! Eu vou embora, já acabei... – ela foi caminhando até a porta – Idiota – murmurou antes de sair

_Hei! Eu escutei isso! Venha aqui e repita na mina frente! – o titã verde foi trás ela

_O mesmo todos os dias – disse Cyborg decepcionado – Quando vamos ficar tranqüilos? Eu tenho dor de cabeça

_Eu também, a gente deveria fazer alguma coisa com aqueles dois... mas o que? – disse Robin

_Eu não faço idéia

Enquanto isso…. Fora e longe da sala...

Ravena caminhava pelo corredor, Mutano caminhava trás dela com cara de estar zangado. Ela parou e se virou o olhando de frente. Ele parou… e sorriu

_Não esqueça a câmera... – sussurrou ele. Um sorriso pode ser visto no rosto da empata

Então a câmera foi envolta numa aura preta, antes da Ravena se atirar nos braços do seu namorado para abraçá-lo fortemente. Ambos sorriram e selaram num beijo profundo... e os outros... nem imaginam o que está acontecendo... contariam para eles no dia da sua boda...

FIM DA `DOCE DEMAIS' HISTORIA

………………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Desculpa, galera. Eu demorei muito XD SORRY!!

Ficou longo, né?

Tomara tenham gostado, a gente se vê numa outra fic, Xauzinho

Perdão pelos erros de português

Bless ya!


End file.
